lets find the last few horcruxes
by We.Lurk.In.The.Shadows
Summary: This fanfic is harry getting a new companion and find the last 5 horcruxes. Its not that good but its the first one i have done so please review... Good or bad review will be taken in and criticism is welcomed :) -disclaimer - i do not own harry potter or the characters. They're owned by the fantastic JK Rolling 3


Hello my names Amanda Parker. I'm 17and lI've in cupboard. Where my step mum keeps me. If I come out I will be punished. I'm not allowed friends round. Not allowed to have a boyfriend. You think your life's bad... We'll wait till you see mine. This is the story of how I fell in love with my knight in shining armour. Who rescued me from my evil step mum and hateful father.

There was a boy with dark black hair, deep sea blue eyes that glistened in the sunlight, he was a sort of guy who you could never stop loving he always smiled, always was kind (sometimes too sarcastic) and he always looked angelic. I dont know this boys name or age... I'm just guessing he is about my age... Well he does look my age.

I first met him one day when I was in a friends house. He was messing about with my friend Charlotte. I have known Charlotte for most my life. She has blonde hair and blue eyes and sometimes she is really snotty but you have to love her because sometimes she is the bestest friend you can ever have.

He was at the sink in the kitchen, washing up while Charlotte was drying. They were both messing about with foam. the door bell rang so I went to answer it. It was a man trying to sell me chocolate. I said no because the man looked odd. He had a black crooked hat And a large long trench coat And green pointy shoes. His skin was covered in ink. Obviously he had be throwing it because it was all over one of his hands. Just before I said no to the odd man, I heard a scream. Not charlottes but the boys. Then Charlotte came running through the kitchen door shouting for me to come quick. her voice was distressed and worried. I knew she was scared. But of what?

I slammed the door shut at the sound of her voice, waved bye then ran to see why she was distressed. As I ran into the room I saw the boy had a large white plastic bottle in his hand. It had a blue opaque liquid in it. Sloshing around as the boy crawled down of the counter. The bottle had two labels on it. One said hazard corrosive and the other said ink. Where he got this bottle from I don't know. He had grabbed the big plastic bottle and broke his hand through the lining...

He screamed in pain as the corrosive liquid met his skin. Burning him. some of the ink splattered up his arm. Then he found what he was looking for.

All I could think was "Why would you put your self through that much pain just to find something?"

He took his hand carefully out of the container. Washed whatever it was in his had and fell. Just collapsed. He didn't slip. Just smiled his beautiful angelic smile, and collapsed onto me.

I tried to keep him up right. It was so hard. He want as heavy as you'd expect him to be but he wasn't lite. I was just about to ask Charlotte to help me but she ran. She always ran when someone needed her sometimes she came back to help, sometimes she ran to get help, sometimes she ran to get something we needed, but this time I have no ides why she ran and where she went. She'll never tell me she never does. I just need to trust her.

I was really struggling to keep him stood up, so I decided to put him on a chair. Then maybe I can see if he was ok.

4 words explain the difficulties I had. "Easier said than done" he kept falling off. I had no idea what to do. Then I had a thought. I stood in between his legs and shouted for Charlotte to get me water and bandages... She ran back with some then left in a hurry again but she had changed into a blue shines suit.

I decided to use my few first aid skills to help him till help arrived. I clean his arm and bandaged it up. After that I placed his hand on my shoulder to keep it elevated.

I could see that he had a fever. He was sweating. His black curls sticking to his forehead. I brushed them away the got a cloth of the nearby table quickly and stared to dab his forehead with cold water. There was a slight smile on his lips. Obviously it was helping. For once I am doing something right.

I still don't know if he is conscious or even know what happening around him but I felt happy I was helping. I dropped the cloth done on the floor because It had gotten warm and wasn't helping and I just stood there wondering what to do next.

After what seemed like 10 seconds I felt an arm wrap around my back. He's... He's hugging me? Me of all people this angelic boy was hugging me! I don't know why (im still not fully sure if he knows what he is doing) but it made me feel special...

I knelt down and saw his eyes were open.

"Thank you," He said quietly.

"It's fine. You're going go be ok, I'm here I'll help you. You've hurt yourself pretty bad so just sit still. Help will be here soon." I said to him "I hope" I whispered hoping he didn't hear.


End file.
